Ódio a primeira vista
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele era Chef de um grande restaurante italiano no centro de Tókyo. Ela era uma Chef que chegou para infernizar a sua vida. Como isso vai terminar? HaoxAnna - Completa!
1. A minha cozinha

**Ódio a primeira vista.**

**Capítulo 1 – A minha cozinha.**

"Quero que venha na minha sala depois do expediente, Hao." A voz de Marco soou séria quando proferiu aquelas palavras.

"Sim, pode deixar." O jovem chef de cozinha respondeu prontamente enquanto preparava mais uma de suas deliciosas macarronadas, que faziam tanto sucesso naquele restaurante italiano no centro de Tókyo.

Sim, no centro de Tókyo. Era um dos restaurantes mais conhecidos, ainda por seu Chef de cozinha ser tão bom no que fazia. Hao era um jovem promissor e fazia muito sucesso entre as mulheres nas poucas vezes que aparecia em público para divulgar um novo prato criado por si. Foi logo depois de se formar na faculdade de Gastronomia que ele conseguiu vaga naquele restaurante. Como qualquer um, ele começou lavando pratos, mas agora era o homem que decidia que pratos deveriam servir. Não era incrível?

Pensava no que seu 'chefe' queria com ele justo naquele dia. Talvez conseguisse um aumento por seu bom desempenho? Não sabia. Apenas depois de terminar seu último prato da noite, um Raviolli ao molho sugo, é que retirou seu chapéu de mestre.

"Mais um aumento de salário, Hao?" Horo perguntou em toda sua animação, enquanto pegava o último prato preparado por Hao e o colocava sobre uma bandeja.

"Quem sabe?" Hao abriu um sorrisinho enquanto retirava o avental. "Eu vou lá falar com o Marco, antes que ele dê piti." Horo riu do comentário feito por Hao.

"Tudo bem. Eu também tenho que servir este prato." Comentou enquanto se encaminhava para fora.

Hao foi caminhando até a sala de Marco um tanto pensativo. Parecia calmo apesar de tudo. Tinha certeza de sua capacidade. Três leves batidas na porta foram suficientes. Apenas esperava com as mãos no bolso.

"Pode entrar." Ouviu a voz firme de Marco dizer e entrou sem mais demoras.

"O que quer me dizer que é tão urgente a ponto de não poder esperar amanhã, Marco?" Hao perguntou sem delongas e sentou-se quando o loiro indicou a cadeira com os olhos.

"É que tenho um comunicado a fazer, Hao." Marco disse e ajeitou os óculos, apoiando ambos os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos das mãos na frente do rosto.

"Pois diga, tenho que voltar para casa." Hao respondeu. Não gostava quando as pessoas começavam a enrola-lo daquele modo. Geralmente, quando as coisas seguiam naquela linha, terminavam de um modo ruim.

"Amanhã, teremos uma nova funcionária aqui, Hao." Marco disse com seriedade. "Ela será nossa chef e irá trabalhar junto com você." Ele terminou de dizer antes mesmo que Hao fizesse uma de suas insinuações.

Claro que a reação de Hao não foi diferente do que Marco havia pensado que seria. O jovem chef de cozinha ergueu-se e bateu com ambas as mãos sobre a mesa, espalhando papéis para todos os lados.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Eu cuido desse lugar como chef sozinho há dois anos e meio!" Hao parecia indignado com o que Marco havia dito.

"O nome dela é Anna Kyoyama e ela estuda na Itália desde os treze anos." Marco respondeu, ignorando a indignação de Hao. "Ela virá trabalhar conosco e espero que você aceite isso bem, Hao." Marco começou a ajeitar a papelada. "Está dispensando." Terminou de dizer, por ver que Hao não deixava a sala.

E ele deixou a sala depois disso, batendo a porta com força considerável. Não podia aceitar a idéia de terem outro chef de cozinha ali. Aquela era a _sua_ cozinha. Sua e de mais ninguém. Lá ele fazia as coisas do modo que queria e não do modo como os outros queriam. E era assim que seria, não importava quem fosse aquela tal de Anna Kyoyama.

**X **

"Está atrasado." A voz que Hao escutou quando chegou ao ambiente de trabalho não era conhecida e, definitivamente, ele não havia gostado do tom de voz de quem quer que fosse.

"Estou no horário." Ele respondeu batendo o indicador no relógio e ergueu os olhos sonolentos para a figura sentada numa das bancadas do lado de dentro da cozinha.

Uma mulher loira. Pela aparência, ela devia ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele. Loira, de cabelos longos, olhos castanhos tão escuros que chegavam próximos do negro. Trajava apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusinha branca, nada espalhafatoso demais ou que chamasse atenção demais. Mesmo assim, Hao não podia negar que ela era muito atraente.

"Trinta segundos atrasado." Ela insistiu olhando-o com seriedade.

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo, não é?" Hao arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto se preparava para começar mais um dia de trabalho.

"Estou com cara de quem está brincando, senhor Asakura?" Ela perguntou e saltou da bancada para o chão, vestindo-se como ele.

Hao revirou os olhos. Não acreditava que teria que trabalhar com alguém como ela. As vezes se questionava sobre sua grande sorte. Aquela tal Anna havia chegado para estragar seus planos de uma vida perfeita. Não, ele não deixaria isso acontecer.

"Somente achei divertida essa sua cara de palhaça." Ele retrucou e bufou, se preparando para escolher os pratos do dia.

Anna foi caminhando até onde Hao estava e ele, quando viu a sombra cobri-lo, apenas ergueu o rosto arqueando as sobrancelhas. Não teve tempo para perguntar o que ela queria, apenas sentiu a mão de Anna em seu rosto e, depois disso, estava no chão de olhos arregalados. Havia levado um tapa tão forte dela que havia voado longe.

"Não me chame assim outra vez se quiser viver." Ela disse com seriedade e jogou uma lista com as sugestões do dia em cima dele.

Francamente, quem ela pensava que era para trata-lo assim? A vontade que Hao tinha era a de pular no pescoço dela e esgana-la. Uma pena que fosse mulher. E ainda por cima, uma linda mulher. Mas não importava. Ela não podia tratá-lo assim, mesmo sendo mulher. E linda.

"Quem você pensa que é pra me tratar assim?!" Hao ergueu-se num impulso, segurando a lista em uma das mãos. Parecia inconformado. Mais do que isso, indignado com a atitude da loirinha.

"Ela é a pessoa de quem te falei ontem, Hao." A voz de Marco interrompeu qualquer outra resposta que Anna pudesse dar. "E eu espero que vocês se dêem MUITO bem para não haver intrigas." O loiro disse, ajeitando os óculos.

"Se ele souber se portar como cavalheiro, não haverá intrigas. Isso eu posso garantir." Anna disse e olhou para Hao de modo cortante.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Foi você quem causou isso tudo!" Hao retrucou a resposta dela, tentando se defender.

"Não interessa quem começou o que. O fato é que vocês dois trabalharão juntos como Chefs neste restaurante. A Anna tem experiência com comidas italianas, Hao. Ela poderá te ajudar a crescer se você não for tão imaturo." Marco disse com tranqüilidade.

"Eu duvido que este cara tenha maturidade para tal. Francamente, eu não sei nem como você foi capaz de contratar um funcionário que sequer sabe lidar com as pessoas." Anna revirou os olhos. "É melhor que não me atrapalhe no meu ambiente de trabalho, estamos entendidos, senhor Asakura?"

"Se você não invadir o **meu** espaço nós estamos entendidos!" Hao retrucou e cruzou os braços.

"Já chega, os dois. Voltem para o seu posto de trabalho e não quero maiores intrigas aqui, estamos entendidos? Não quero ter que chamar os dois para uma conversinha logo no primeiro dia de trabalho." Marco suspirou e encaminhou-se para fora da cozinha. Hao e Anna apenas se entreolharam e viraram o rosto.

"Hunf!" Disseram os dois e cada um foi para um canto da cozinha, preparar algo.

**X **

Insuportável, simplesmente insuportável trabalhar com aquela garota. Parecia querer roubar seu espaço e seu brilho em tudo o que fazia. Hao já estava irritado e não haviam sequer passado um dia inteiro juntos. Tudo o que ia fazer, ela já havia feito. Parecia proposital. O seu proposital, para ela, era eficiência. Não podia suportar aquilo.Trabalhar com ela não era uma opção.

"Por que ela tem que estar aqui, Marco?" Hao perguntou para o loiro. Havia invadido sua sala sem nem sequer bater e o encontrou falando ao telefone. O loiro não pareceu muito contente ao vê-lo.

"Sim, sim, ela chegou muito bem. Esses gritos? Não foi nada demais, senhor. Apenas pedidos. Certo, não se preocupe. Sim, eu cuidarei bem dela. Também desejo um bom dia para o senhor." E desligou o telefone, olhando para Hao de modo cortante.

"O que você quer, Hao? Será que não vê que sou um homem ocupado?" Marco disse com seriedade.

"Eu sei que é, mas não dá para trabalhar com ela, Marco!" Hao disse e foi caminhando até perto do loiro, não antes de encostar a porta.

"O que há de errado, especificamente?" Ele perguntou com toda sua etiqueta, mas não parecia nada feliz.

"Ela é irritante! Tudo o que eu faço ou falo para ela está errado!" Hao não pareceu notar ou fingiu não notar o fato de Marco não estar nada contente com aquilo.

"Você sabe com quem eu estava falando agora, Hao?" Marco limitou-se a perguntar.

"E ela também...não, com quem?" Ele perguntou, interrompendo a própria frase.

"Com **Ele.**" Marco disse, dando ênfase a palavra "ele". Hao pareceu entender de imediato, pois seus olhos quase saltaram para fora do rosto.

"Com o nosso chefe?!" Hao exclamou. "Mas ele quase nunca nos liga e...o que ele queria?" Hao parecia surpreso. Mais do que isso, Hao parecia assustado.

"Bem..." Marco pareceu procurar as palavras certas para dizer aquilo. Mas, pensando bem, existiam palavras certas para dizer isso? Preferiu ser mais direto. "Aquela mulher que está trabalhando ao seu lado, a Anna, e também de quem você veio reclamar..."

"Diga logo, Marco!" Hao parecia impaciente, batendo o pé contra o assoalho da refinada sala de Marco.

"Ela é filha **dele.**" Concluiu.

Aquelas quatro palavras pareceram congelar o tempo para Hao. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Só podia ser alguma espécie de sonho ruim, como aqueles que tinha nas noites em que bebia demais. Além de ser sua rival, além de não gostar dela – e perceber que aquilo era recíproco -, além de ela irritá-lo. Além disso TUDO, ela era filha do dono do restaurante. Podia ficar pior que isso?

"Estou voltando para a cozinha. Me chame se precisar." Hao limitou-se a dizer e foi caminhando até a porta.

"Hao." O rapaz ouviu Marco chamar e parou, segurando a maçaneta. "Você é um ótimo Chef, não arrume confusões com ela."

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada para que ele compreendesse o recado. Seu emprego estava ameaçado porque aquela garota era a filhinha do papai! E ele pensou que as coisas não podiam piorar? Mas agora não podiam mesmo! Caminhou em passos lentos na direção da cozinha e abriu a porta dupla que dava para a mesma.

"Vamos logo, leve esse prato para a mesa 15 e este aqui pra 22, Horokeu." Anna dizia sem alterar o tom de voz. Na verdade, se Hao não tivesse desviado, Horo teria esbarrado nele.

"O que está acontecendo na minha cozinha?!" Hao exclamou e sequer precisou levantar o olhar para ver que tudo estava organizado.

"Você quis dizer na _minha_ cozinha." Anna retrucou para Hao e olhou-o com seriedade. "E onde você estava que não está aqui cozinhando? Além de preguiçoso também é vagabundo?"

"Como assim, sua cozinha?" Hao foi caminhando na direção dela, tendo uma das mãos na cintura.

"Eles vão brigar de novo..." Ryu sussurrou para Horo, quando o garçom voltou para a cozinha.

"Espero que não seja como a briga de hoje cedo, em que voaram pratos e talheres perigosos como a faca de carne." Horo sussurrou de volta.

"É isso mesmo. Minha cozinha." Ela disse olhando para ele com seriedade.

"Esta cozinha era minha muito antes de você aparecer aqui com o seu ar de 'Obedeçam as minhas ordens e poderão sobreviver.' " Hao imitou-a, inclusive nos gestos e na seriedade do olhar.

"Disse bem." A loirinha aproximou-se dele, de modo que ficassem um de frente para o outro. "**Era.**" E dito isso, desferiu-lhe outro tapa que o fez pigarrear para trás. "E não tente me imitar. Você faz papel de ridículo tentando faze-lo, senhor Asakura. E vocês dois?" Referiu-se a Ryu e Horo. "O que estão olhando que ainda não voltaram para o trabalho? Você não tem mais pedidos para entregar, Horokeu?"

Tanto Horo como Ryu arregalaram os olhos e cada qual voltou para seu posto, enquanto um Hao permanecia estático tentando compreender a situação a qual estava sendo submetido.

Para começo de conversa, Anna era filha de seu chefe. Como se isso não fosse suficiente, ela era uma daquelas mulheres insuportáveis que queria o controle de tudo. O único problema é que aquela era a cozinha **dele.** A cozinha que havia conquistado com tanto afinco após adquirir o título de 'Chef' naquele famoso restaurante.

Mas, pensando bem, e daí? E daí que ela era a filha do chefe? Ele era Hao Asakura e não aceitaria ordens de uma mulher metidinha e arrogante. Isso não.

"Guarde bem as minhas palavras, Anna. Na minha cozinha, eu sou o Chef. Não me importa o quão mandona você seja." Hao disse depois de um tempo, e recebeu um olhar cortante de Anna.

"Isso é o que veremos." Anna limitou-se a responder e, tanto Horo como Ryu, constataram que daqui para frente as coisas só tenderiam a piorar.

**X**

No segundo dia, Hao chegou tão cedo ao serviço, que Horo e Ryu acharam que ele havia dormido por lá mesmo. De todo, eles não estavam errados. Hao havia chegado lá antes do sol e ele próprio havia entrado no restaurante por ter a chave de lá.

"Aqui." Hao lançou as sugestões do dia para Anna assim que ela entrou pelas portas duplas.

A loirinha arqueou as sobrancelhas, passando os olhos rapidamente pela lista e depois olhou para Hao.

"Está tentando provar o que com isso?" Ela perguntou com a mesma seriedade do dia anterior, mas Hao não se deixou abalar. Não daquela vez.

"Eu apenas quis me redimir chegando cedo e fazendo a lista de sugestões do dia." Ele disse com tranqüilidade. "Hoje é a primeira sexta-feira do mês."

"E daí?" Anna perguntou com indiferença.

"Ah, não te disseram ainda?" Os lábios de Hao se curvaram em um sorriso sarcástico que não agradou Anna.

"Não me disseram o quê?" Ela perguntou, sem perder a pose. Mas já estava se irritando.

"Tsc." Hao caminhou até Anna e circulou ela algumas vezes.

"Diga logo!" Ela finalmente cedeu ao primeiro sintoma de irritação. Isso aumentou ainda mais o sorriso de Hao.

"Hoje é o dia em que fazemos um prato inventado pelo Chef." Hao respondeu com um sorriso triunfante.

Claro que ele havia conseguido o que queria. Anna havia acabado de chegar e ainda estava se adaptando aos sistemas daquele restaurante, apesar de ela própria ter mudado muita coisa. Só que aquilo não estava em seus planos. Aquela idéia não era coisa de seu pai.

"De quem foi essa idéia?" Anna limitou-se a perguntar. Estava mais séria que o normal, e Hao havia visto ela perder a compostura no olhar, mesmo que por alguns segundos.

"Isso quem criou foi o próprio Hao." Anna ouviria a voz de Marco na entrada da cozinha.

"É isso aí." Hao respondeu com um sorrisinho. E aquele sorrisinho estava irritando Anna profundamente.

"Tudo bem." Ela limitou-se a responder. Sabia que se demonstrasse fraqueza, estaria dando um trunfo a Hao.

"Tudo bem?" Hao arqueou as sobrancelhas olhando para ela.

"Sim." Ela respondeu. "É só criar um prato, não é?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim, é." Hao respondeu com um sorrisinho.

"Então está bem." Ela tornou a responder com a seriedade normal.

"Veremos se está bem mesmo." Hao abriu mais aquele sorrisinho, antes de caminhar para um dos cantos da cozinha, onde começou a trabalhar em sua mais nova criação.

Claro que não estava nada bem, mas Anna jamais admitiria aquilo. Admitir que não estava bem, seria como perder para Hao. E isso, definitivamente, não estava em seus planos.

Anna tentava pensar em algo novo, talvez a junção de dois pratos. Não, não daria certo. O fato é que estava completamente aérea ao assunto e criar pratos sem uma idéia formada não era sua especialidade. Sabia organizar e mandar. Mas não criar.

"Se quiser posso te ajudar." Hao disse depois de ver Anna abrindo e fechando diversas quantidades de cadernos e livros de receitas. Já estavam próximos da hora do almoço e, mesmo assim, Anna não tinha nada em mente.

"Não preciso da sua ajuda." Essa foi a resposta de Anna. Curta, fria e grossa. Jamais admitiria que Hao lhe ajudasse. Isso estava _completamente_ fora de cogitação.

"Tudo bem então." Ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros. Não chegou a sorrir, mas aquela resposta irritou Anna. Aliás, o simples fato de estar na presença dele já a irritava profundamente.

Sempre queria tudo do jeito dele. Achava que podia mandar em tudo e se achava o rei do mundo. Isso era simplesmente inaceitável para ela. Ele era insuportável.

"Você tem até de noite. Os pratos são apresentados no jantar." Ele disse, colocando o tempero na carne que estava cozinhando. Esta tinha um cheiro muito bom por sinal.

"Não precisa ficar me lembrando a cada cinco minutos." Anna respondeu olhando-o de maneira cortante e voltou a concentrar-se no que serviriam no almoço. Mas sempre olhava para os livros de culinária à procura de uma luz que pudesse salva-la daquela situação.

**X**

Já era quase fim de tarde e Anna ainda não havia pensado em nada concreto. Sempre que começava algo, acabava deixando de lado por achar que a idéia não daria certo. Tudo isso no papel. Em contraponto a ela, Hao parecia já ter o prato feito. O rapaz parecia tranqüilo demais e trabalhava como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"_Mas que droga..."_ Ela pensava consigo enquanto anotava algumas coisas no papel. Macarrões, Lasagnas, Raviollis, tipos variados de massas e molhos e nada disso parecia ser atraente o suficiente ou bom suficiente para ser considerado um novo prato.

Hao e Ryu não estavam na cozinha por terem um tempo de folga. Horo ainda servia as mesas, mas agora tinha ajuda de um outro garçom chamado Chocolove. Além de garçom, era também comediante, mas suas piadas não faziam muito sucesso. As pessoas apenas riam quando Hao aparecia para repreende-lo ou quando o próprio Horokeu o fazia.

"Aonde vai, Hao? Não vai aproveitar sua folga para me acompanhar numa partida de damas?" Ryu perguntou com ar casual.

"Não dessa vez, Ryu." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu deixarei para descansar mais tarde. Dê minha folga ao Horokeu e diga que o Chocolove pode servir as mesas sozinho um pouco, já que o verdadeiro movimento da noite só começa a partir das 19 horas."

"Tudo bem então..." Ryu respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas e viu Hao entrar na cozinha.

"O que ele está aprontando, Ryu?" Horo perguntou e tanto ele como Chocolove pararam ao lado dele, com as bandejas vazias em mãos.

"Vai saber o que o patrão Hao pensa." Ryu respondeu coçando levemente o queixo.

**X**

Ou os livros de receita eram tão interessantes a ponto de fazer com que Anna se prendesse em seus assuntos, ou ela estava tão nervosa que mal conseguia prestar atenção na presença de Hao ali.

O rapaz aproximou-se dela com suas largas e silenciosas passadas, até que parasse atrás dela para bisbilhotar sua receita.

"Uhn, suas idéias não são ruins." Hao disse com calma, mas o simples fato de estar ali assustou Anna.

"O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?" Ela perguntou antes de fechar um dos livros ao seu lado.

"Eu estava apenas vendo a sua situação de desespero, Anna." Hao respondeu com um sorrisinho sarcástico. "Por que não aceita minha ajuda?"

"Porque eu não preciso dela." Respondeu de maneira cortante e Hao apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Se você quer assim..." Ele foi até a outra bancada e começou a preparar a própria receita.

Era quase cômico, se não uma piada, trabalhar com Hao e Anna. As vezes Horo e Chocolove entravam na cozinha para pegar alguns pratos já prontos, mas eram raras as vezes, visto que ainda eram cinco horas da tarde e apenas uma pessoa ou outra aparecia por ali.

Não eram raras as vezes que ouviam gritos por parte de ambos os lados e menos raras ainda as que terminavam com o som de um "Plaft!" ou "Slapt!" e com um Hao no chão. Também não eram raras as vezes em que as coisas começavam a voar na cozinha e Ryu tinha que se dobrar em dois para esquivar-se e para limpar tudo depois. Mas apesar disso tudo, e apesar de ser apenas o segundo dia, aquilo tudo era divertido.

Foi mais ou menos as seis horas da tarde que Ryu deixou a cozinha para cuidar do aquário de peixes exóticos que havia no centro do restaurante. Era uma vista panorâmica e talvez fosse uma das coisas que mais chamasse atenção ali. _"Meu grande orgulho."_ Ryu já havia perdido a conta das vezes que escutou Marco dizer aquilo. E, no entanto, ele era o responsável por cuidar de tudo junto com Horokeu e – agora – Chocolove.

"Terminei!" A voz de Hao soou alegre demais quando finalizou sua obra-prima. Uma lasagna com cinco tipos diferentes de recheio que deixariam qualquer um com água na boca. Estava apenas montada e levaria apenas alguns minutos para que ficasse pronta no forno.

"Que bom pra você." Anna dizia enquanto parecia fazer a massa da pizza. Para isso ela tinha um livro aberto e olhava cada detalhe, acrescentando os ingredientes sem uma gota ou grão a mais do que deveria ter. Hao aproximou-se olhando para ela e fechou o livro. "Que está fazendo?!" Ela perguntou irritadiça.

"1kg de farinha de trigo, 30 gramas de fermento biológico, 3 xícaras de água morna, ¾ de xícara de óleo, 1 colher de chá de sal, 1 colher de chá de açúcar, 2 colheres de sopa de saquê – para tornar a massa sequinha." Ele disse tudo sem nem sequer olhar no livro. "Essa é a receita que está escrita aí, mas o toque de saquê é algo só meu." Piscou para ela. "Se você sempre seguir o que está escrito nos livros, jamais vai conseguir criar sua própria receita. Veja."

Hao começou a acrescentar alguns ingredientes com calma. Uma pitada de farinha de trigo, um pouco mais de sal e açúcar. Coisas simples que, segundo ele, davam um toque especial à comida. Anna não pareceu se opor a nada do que ele disse desde que haviam começado a fazer aquela pizza. Começou a 'bater' na massa, preparando-a, mas Hao sorriu.

"Não é assim. A massa pode ficar muito melhor se bater nela com menos violência e colocar mais carinho." Ele disse repousando ambas as mãos sobre as dela e suavemente foi fazendo os movimentos para que massageassem a massa.

"Assim?" Ela perguntou olhando para ele por cima do próprio ombro. Estavam próximos, muito próximos. Hao se encontrava atrás dela e os braços quase a envolviam num abraço. O chapéu de mestre que ele usava estava levemente caído para o lado, assim como o dela. Os olhares se encontraram durante um longo tempo e ficaram em silêncio.

"Assim mesmo." Ele respondeu sem soltar as mãos dela e ficou olhando-a fixamente. Ambos começaram a aproximar o rosto e os lábios chegaram a se tocar, quando uma voz estridente soou da porta.

"Gente, onde está o Raviolli da mesa sete?!" Chocolove exclamou e Hao deu um pulo para trás, se afastando de Anna. "Er..eu atrapalhei algo?" Perguntou olhando para os dois.

"Não, nada." Anna apressou-se em responder e Hao suspirou.

"Está ali." Hao apontou para a pequena janela, onde os pedidos eram entregues.

"Ah, claro! Já estou saindo!" Chocolove pegou o pedido e apressou-se em sair da cozinha.

_Silêncio._

Nem Anna, nem Hao ousaram a comentar nada sobre aquilo. Cada um voltou a se concentrar em seus próprios pratos enquanto se perdiam em pensamentos. Aquilo que havia acontecido era simplesmente impossível. Aquela proximidade para ambos era simplesmente inaceitável. Não se suportavam e esta era a única verdade.

Horo entrou na cozinha para pegar uma das sobremesas e apenas observou os dois. Ryu, que entrou logo depois, chamou o amigo de canto.

"O que foi que houve?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Eu não sei. A última pessoa que viu eles dois foi o Chocolove." Horo comentou.

"Oe, Chocolove!" Ryu puxou-o pela gola da camisa assim que adentrou a cozinha. "O que aconteceu entre eles dois que estão nesse silêncio?" Ryu apressou-se em perguntar.

"Eu não sei bem." O moreno respondeu, coçando levemente o queixo e de braços cruzados. "Eu entrei na cozinha e vi os dois bem próximos, sabe? Quase como se estivessem se beijando. Daí eles se afastaram e disseram que nada estava havendo."

"Eles o quê?!" Ryu e Horo falaram juntos, com os queixos caídos no chão.

"Mas será mesmo, Ryu?" Horo dirigiu o olhar para o outro.

"Então essas brigas eram de amor!" Ele bateu o punho contra a palma aberta.

"Está pensando no mesmo que eu, Ryu?" Os olhos de Horo brilharam maliciosamente.

"Por um casal feliz!" Ryu disse estendendo a mão para frente.

"Por um casal feliz!" Horo disse colocando a mão sobre a dele.

"Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo..." Chocolove disse com uma gota e recebeu olhares cortantes de Ryu e Horo. "Ta, tudo bem! Por um casal feliz!" Ele disse e colocou a mão sobre as outras duas. E assim se iniciava o plano dos três...

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o primeiro capítulo de um desafio de uma comunidade que a tia cookie me apresentou e eu decidi participar. É uma série de 30 fics que terei de escrever, mas esta já está completa. Ficou maior do que eu esperava, então...

Espero que gostem!Deixem reviews para eu saber.

See ya soon!


	2. Noite na cozinha

**Ódio a primeira vista.**

**Capítulo 2 – Noite na cozinha.**

Tudo parecia correr muito bem na cozinha. Hao e Anna não tinham trocado uma palavra desde aquele acontecimento e Hao estava retirando a Lasagna do forno naquele instante.

"A primeira parte é sua, Horo." Chocolove sussurrou ao ouvido do amigo e deu sinal a Ryu antes que ele entrasse.

"Ah, droga! O sabão!" Ryu deixou que o sabão de pedra escapasse de suas mãos e caísse no chão, próximo da entrada.

"Onde estão os pedidos da mesa 15 e da mesa 26?!" Horo entrou apressadamente, trazendo consigo uma bandeja cheia de pratos sujos.

"Cuidado!" Ryu exclamou como aviso.

"Com o q...? Whoa!" Horokeu escorregou sobre o sabão de pedra e a bandeja voou de suas mãos. Se não tivesse sido planejado não seria tão perfeito. Horo caiu com as mãos sobre a travessa de lasagna de Hao e fez com que esta se espatifasse no chão. O chef de cozinha a estava segurando nas mãos e apenas viu sua tão gloriosa criação lambuzar o chão. A bandeja que estava nas mãos de Horo caiu sobre a cabeça dele, fazendo com que inúmeros pratos e copos se quebrassem. Alguns cortes, mas nada que não estivesse nos planos.

"Horo!" Ryu e Chocolove exclamaram e foram acudir o amigo. Não deveria ser TÃO perfeito assim.

"Minha lasagna!" Hao exclamou com os olhos arregalados. E Anna...bem, Anna apenas ficou olhando a cena incrédula de que aquilo realmente estivesse acontecendo.

"São uns idiotas mesmo." Anna disse e revirou os olhos, preparando o molho para a pizza.

"Ah, cara! Eu nunca vou conseguir fazer outra dessas até as oito da noite!" Hao parecia inconformado. Encurralado.

"E-eu sinto muito, Hao." Horo disse, tentando se recompor. Mesmo que estivesse todo sujo de molho.

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui que deu para ouvir todo o barulho da minha sala?" Marco apareceu ali na cozinha. Ver a visão de copos e pratos quebrados, um Horokeu ajoelhado ao chão. Molho e pedaços de lasagna espalhados pelo chão, quase o fez surtar. "Mas o q..." Tentava formular uma frase na mente. "O que vocês fizeram?!"

E todos ali se entreolharam, pensando numa boa explicação. Anna e Hao pareceram indiferentes ao caso. Hao por estar inconformado com a perda. Anna por tentar concentrar-se em um bom recheio. Os outros três trataram de dizer que havia ocorrido um pequeno acidente, mas que tudo se acertaria.

"Eu quero você longe dessa cozinha até o fim do dia entendeu, Horokeu Usui?!" Marco disse, tentando manter a compostura.

"Sim senhor." Ele respondeu de cabeça baixa.

"Tratem de arrumar isso tudo e..vá trocar de uniforme, Horokeu!" Ele exclamou antes de sair dali irritado.

Chocolove e Ryu trataram de arrumar toda a cozinha antes que Marco surtasse de vez. Horo havia posto um novo uniforme e já estava pronto para trabalhar novamente. Mesmo depois da bronca de Marco, pareciam não ter desistido do louco plano de juntar Hao e Anna naquela noite.

**X**

O relógio já apontava sete horas e quinze minutos e Hao sabia que logo o restaurante estaria cheio de olhares curiosos, esperando pelo grande prato da noite. O que diria a eles? 'Meu grande amigo Horokeu caiu de cara em minha lasagna e não apresentarei nada novo. Voltem outra hora!' Isso simplesmente arrasaria com sua carreira. Pior: com seu orgulho como Chef de cozinha. Suspirou pesadamente e já estava desistindo quando ouviu Anna lhe chamar.

"Ei, Hao." Ela disse com ar hesitante.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou sem muita empolgação. "Vai tirar uma com a minha cara porque agora não tenho nada para apresentar?" Disse com certa ironia e suspirou.

"Não, mas não é uma má idéia." Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho que logo se desfez. "Por que não...me ajuda com essa receita...?" Perguntou pausadamente e pensou se o que estava fazendo não era precipitado demais.

"Eu, te ajudar?" Ele segurou-se para não rir. "Não foi você mesma que disse que não precisava da minha ajuda, Anna?" Ele perguntou.

Claro que terminaria assim. Como haveria de ser diferente? Esses dois viviam para brigar. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com tantas brigas...havia algo mais. Algo que aqueles três patetas haviam percebido.

"Esquece, Hao." Ela disse revirando os olhos. "Não sei como pude cogitar essa possibilidade." A loirinha suspirou e voltou a concentrar-se no que usaria para o recheio da pizza.

E ele riu. Riu gostosamente, chegando a apoiar ambas as mãos nos joelhos.

"O que é TÃO engraçado?!" Anna olhou para ele de maneira cortante.

"Você!" Ele disse, tentando segurar a risada.

"Você é que é um idiota!" Ela retrucou.

"Eu jamais pensei que isso aconteceria um dia, Anna!" Ele disse, ainda tentando segurar o riso.

Mas se ele não imaginava, tampouco ela. Suspirou e deixou um pequeno sorriso esboçar-se em seus lábios. Um sorriso que não passou despercebido pelo jovem Chef.

"Tudo bem, temos trabalho a fazer." Ele disse com um largo sorriso.

"Temos, é?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"E muito!" Ele ajeitou o chapéu de mestre e olhou para Anna. "Está pronta?"

"Eu já nasci pronta." Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho.

**X**

Foi, no mínimo, estranho entrar naquela cozinha a não ver nada destruído. Mais estranho ainda foi ver que Anna e Hao cooperavam sem brigar por isso ou por aquilo. As vezes discutiam sobre a quantidade de ingredientes a ser posta, mas sempre chegavam a um consenso. A noite cairia e finalmente a hora do prato ser anunciado chegaria. O dono do principal jornal da cidade de Tókyo, Tao Ren, sempre era o primeiro a experimentar as novas receitas fornecidas naquele restaurante. Ele fazia questão de ser o primeiro e também de divulgar a nova receita em seu jornal.

"Por que eles estão demorando tanto, Horo?" Chocolove perguntou baixinho para o outro.

"Eu não sei. Vai ver não conseguiram terminar." Sussurrou de volta.

"Olhem, estão vindo!" Uma voz diria de uma das mesas e todos olhariam na direção da cozinha.

"Quem é aquela loirinha do lado do Hao?" Uma das mulheres perguntou.

"Não sei, mas não me é estranha." Alguém respondeu.

"Pedimos desculpas pela demora." Hao foi o primeiro a falar e carregava uma bandeja coberta, junto com Anna. Naquelas ocasiões, ele próprio fazia questão de servir ao primeiro cliente e Anna quis ir junto. "Nós dois criamos este prato juntos, e esperamos que todos apreciem!" Hao disse com um largo sorriso e, tanto ele como Anna, se encaminharam até a mesa onde Ren estava. Anna repousou a bandeja sobre a mesa e retirou a tampa. Hao cortou o primeiro pedaço da pizza e colocou-o sobre o prato de Ren.

"Uma pizza?" O homem perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Mas não qualquer pizza, senhor." Hao apressou-se em responder. "Esta é uma pizza feita pelos melhores Chefs de cozinha de todo o mundo! Hao Asakura e Anna Kyoyama!" Hao abriu um largo sorriso. Era incrível como as pessoas se submetiam as suas palavras, tanto quanto se submetiam as ordens de Anna.

"Ele disse Kyoyama?" Uma voz sussurrou baixa.

"Mas não é o sobrenome daquele famoso dono de restaurantes espalhados pelo mundo?" Outra voz comentava.

"Deve ser só coincidência." Outra voz apressou-se em dizer.

"Vejamos se essa pizza é tão boa quanto a língua de seu criador." Ren disse com seriedade e pegou os talheres ao lado do prato.

Aquele era um momento de tensão e silêncio para todos. O próprio Marco fazia questão de ter presença naquelas horas pois a mídia toda se fazia presente apenas para prestigiar aquele evento. Mesmo celebridades famosas apareciam no restaurante apenas para apreciar os bons pratos preparados naquele lugar.

"E então?" Hao perguntou depois de ele ter provado.

"..." O silêncio dele foi incômodo e todos já esperavam pelo pior. "Divino." Disse depois de um tempo.

Suspiros de alívio vindos de todos os lados, inclusive dos próprios chefes de cozinha, que apenas se entreolharam com sorrisinhos.

"De quem foi a idéia para uma massa de textura tão crocante e macia? E este recheio que leva os mais variados tipos de ingredientes que vão desde a simples mussarela até o refinado champignon?" Perguntou olhando para os dois, e logo tornou a comer a pizza.

"A idéia foi nossa." Hao e Anna disseram em uníssono e tornaram a se entreolhar com um sorriso singelo.

"Pois esta pizza será a notícia de primeira página do jornal de amanhã!" Ren apressou-se em dizer e todos começaram a aplaudir os dois Chefs de cozinha ali presentes. Ambos receberam os cumprimentos vindos das mesas, mas tornaram a entrar na cozinha antes que as perguntas começassem.

Durante toda aquela noite não tiveram sequer um minuto de folga. Todos queriam experimentar aquela tal pizza e passaram a noite toda preparando aquela novidade. Não reclamaram, porém. Faziam juntos e Horo e Chocolove apenas distribuíam entre as mesas. Até mesmo Ryu teve que fazer trabalho de garçom enquanto Marco se ocupava, gabando-se de seus esplêndidos Chefs de cozinha.

Já passava da meia-noite quando finalmente os últimos clientes deixaram o restaurante italiano do centro de Tókyo. A essa hora, Marco já havia ido embora e deixado tudo nas mãos de Ryu, visto que ele disse que trataria de fechar tudo já que seu 'patrão' devia estar muito cansado.

"Ufa! Parece que finalmente terminamos de arrumar tudo aqui, não é?" Hao disse com um ar alegre e suspirou encostando-se em uma das bancadas. Já havia tirado sua roupa de Chef e vestia apenas um sobretudo negro por cima de uma camisa branca e uma calça também negra.

"Foi uma noite e tanto." Anna comentou, suspirando pesadamente. "Mas acho melhor irmos para casa e nos prepararmos para o próximo dia."

"Sim, tem razão." Hao foi se encaminhando até a porta dupla da cozinha e tentou empurra-la. Arqueou as sobrancelhas ao não conseguir.

"O que houve?" Anna perguntou olhando para ele.

"Parece que...emperrou." Ele disse.

"Você está brincando, não é?" Anna disse e tentou empurrar a porta. Nada feito. Ainda continuava trancada.

"Eu te disse..." Hao encolheu os ombros.

"E como sairemos daqui agora, gênio?" Ela perguntou lançando um olhar cortante para ele.

"O Ryu e os outros devem estar aqui ainda." Hao disse com tranqüilidade. "Ei, Ryu! Chocolove! Horo!" Ele chamou pelos três e não obteve resposta.

"Você não acha que eles..." Anna olhou para Hao.

"Pode ter certeza de que, se nos trancaram aqui, eles vão pagar." Hao respondeu aos pensamentos de Anna.

"Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau-gosto." Ela revirou os olhos e sentou-se ali na bancada.

"Eles barraram a passagem com mesas e cadeiras. Não dá pra arrombar." Hao disse olhando pelo pequeno vitrô que havia ali na cozinha.

"E agora?" Anna disse.

"E agora ligaremos para alguém nos tirar daqui." Ele disse batendo as mãos no bolso. "Ah, não..."

"Ah, não o quê?" Anna arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"O meu celular ficou no vestiário porque o Horo tinha me pedido pra ver algo..." Suspirou pesadamente e baixou o rosto. "E quanto a você? Não trouxe seu celular?" Ele perguntou.

"Ficou na bolsa, que está no vestiário." Respondeu com ar irritado.

"Então estamos presos aqui." Ele respondeu categoricamente.

"Simples assim?" Ela lançou um olhar cortante para ele.

"Não tem outro jeito, Anna." Hao pegou um dos cigarros que Ryu havia largado em cima da bancada e acendeu-o com o isqueiro.

"Você se esquece do celular, mas não desse maldito cigarro." Revirou os olhos e arrancou o cigarro das mãos dele, apagando-o na pia.

"Ei!" Hao exclamou. "Esse era o último!"

"Que pena." Ela disse olhando-o.

"Não é minha culpa se estamos presos aqui!" Ele disse.

"Ah, é? Não sei não." Ela olhou de canto para ele e sentou-se ali no chão.

"E você acha que eu perderia o _meu_ tempo para armar tudo isso para alguém como você? Faça-me o favor!" Hao sentou-se na frente dela, virando o rosto para o lado.

"Se a carapuça serviu." Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho.

"Eu não perderia uma noite de sexta-feira com alguém tão metida e arrogante." Ele respondeu.

"Ah, é mesmo? E quem estava quase me beijando quando Chocolove entrou aqui esta tarde?" Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Você só pode estar brincando! Eu apenas estava com dó de você por não conseguir criar uma receita sozinha!" Ele disse.

"Ah, claro! E me beijar fazia parte disso!" Ela lançou um olhar cortante para Hao.

"Eu não te beijaria nem que fosse a última mulher da face da Terra!" Hao retrucou.

"Faço das suas palavras as minhas!" Ela respondeu.

"Ótimo!" Ele disse.

"Ótimo!" Ela disse.

E se calaram por um tempo.

"Pelo menos nós temos luz." Foi a voz de Hao que quebrou o silêncio.

"Sim." Ela respondeu.

Mas parecia que os deuses estavam contra aqueles dois. Ouviram gotas de chuva baterem no telhado do restaurante, no chão ao lado do beco que dava para o lixão. E depois disso, fortes trovões, uma luz piscando e – finalmente – nenhuma luz.

"Isso só pode ser uma piadinha de muito mau-gosto." Hao ergueu-se para pegar uma vela que havia na gaveta ao lado e acendeu-a com o isqueiro, iluminando o lugar novamente. "Esta é a única vela que nós temos. Espero que dure até que a luz volte." Hao disse, colocando-a sobre uma tampinha e depois no chão.

"Ótimo. Agora estamos sem luz e temos apenas uma vela que deve durar, no máximo, duas horas." Anna revirou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente, encolhendo-se ali. Estava uma noite bem fria.

"É melhor do que nada, não é?" Hao disse, olhando para ela.

"Aqui não tem nenhuma porta dos fundos?" Ela perguntou casualmente.

"Trancada." Ele respondeu. "Eles também fizeram o favor de barrar a passagem dela com algo bem pesado."

"Parece que pensaram em tudo, não é?" Anna suspirou pesadamente.

"Eles vão estar mortos na manhã seguinte." Hao afirmou.

"Temos uma noite inteira para planejar os assassinatos e como nos livrarmos dos corpos." Anna comentou.

"O que você acha de um incêndio?" Hao perguntou.

"Muito clichê." Anna respondeu. "E que tal estrangulamento?"

"Descobririam quem fez isso pela tecnologia Forense." Hao suspirou. "Batida de carro?"

"Só se eles caírem da ponte." Ela completou, encolhendo-se ainda mais.

"Ótimo." Ele respondeu. "Está com frio?" Perguntou.

"Não, apenas me encolho porque esta posição é agradável." Respondeu ironicamente.

"Você é tão gentil quanto uma porta, Anna." Hao disse e ergueu-se, jogando o sobretudo sobre os ombros da loirinha e sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Eu me esforço para isso." Respondeu e olhou para ele. "Não vai ficar com frio?"

"Não seria um cavalheiro se deixasse uma dama passar frio." Limitou-se a responder.

"Não espere que eu te agradeça e te abrace." Ela disse, olhando-o com seriedade. A única iluminação que tinham era a daquela vela.

"Não espero nada desse tipo vindo de você." Ele respondeu com tranqüilidade e pendeu a cabeça para trás.

"O que espera de mim então, Hao?" Ela disparou a pergunta, olhando-o nos olhos. E ele olhou de volta, fitando aquelas profundas orbes escuras.

"Não espero." Ele respondeu. "É isso que te torna tão divertida." E sorriu.

"Você é um idiota." Ela disse, desviando o olhar.

"Vindo de você, vou considerar um elogio." Hao respondeu com um sorriso.

O silêncio reinou por mais um tempo, enquanto escutavam as gotas de chuva, os trovões e...squeak?

"O que foi isso?" Anna perguntou olhando em volta.

"Isso o quê?" Hao perguntou.

"Um 'squeak'. Será que tem ratos por aqui?" Ela pareceu um tanto...hesitante na pergunta.

"Não que eu saiba." Hao respondeu. "Por que, Anna? Está com medo?" Ele perguntou com um sorrisinho.

"Não é medo! É apenas nojo." Ela apressou-se em responder e o sorriso dele cresceu.

"E o que foi aquilo passando ali?" Ele apontou na direção da bancada à frente deles e um vulto passou próximo da vela, projetando uma imensa sombra.

A cena em que se encontravam seria romântica se não fosse, primeiramente, tão cômica. Anna pulando nos braços de Hao por medo de um simples roedor. O rapaz desatou a rir e pôs-se de pé com ela nos braços.

"É apenas um bichinho que não faz mal a ninguém, Anna!" Ele disse, olhando-a.

"É apenas um bichinho transmissor de doenças que podem matar, Hao!" Ela disse com seriedade. "Você é homem! Faça algo!" Ela olhava para ele com seriedade e até...certo ódio.

"Eu faria, mas você está no meu colo." Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho maldoso.

Anna arregalou os olhos. Talvez por não ter notado a situação em que se encontrava. Forçou-se a colocar os pés no chão e não poupou um bom tapa na cara de Hao.

"Vá atrás daquele maldito bicho!" Ela disse e subiu em cima de uma das bancadas.

Mesmo depois do tapa, Hao continuava rindo. Caminhava com a vela em uma das mãos para iluminar o lugar por onde andava e com a outra segurava uma vassoura, a qual usaria para apanhar o tal bicho. O viu passar por si duas ou três vezes antes de finalmente conseguir apanha-lo. Estava de costas para Anna e, por isso, ela não viu do que se tratava.

"Peguei o nosso fugitivo!" Ele disse com um riso.

"Não acredito que o pegou na mão, Hao! Isso transmite doenças!" Ela o repreendeu.

"Não é um rato, Anna! É apenas o Terry!" Ele disse de maneira divertida e virou-se na direção dela, segurando o bichinho em uma das mãos. Era um furão.

"Um...furão?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Mas que diabos um furão está fazendo dentro de um restaurante?!"

"Ele é o furão de estimação do Marco. Ele ganhou de presente de um cara importante e deixou aqui no restaurante para nós cuidarmos." Hao respondeu, acariciando de leve a cabeça do pequenino. "No mínimo, ele esqueceu de dar comida a ele e o Terry veio buscar aqui na cozinha!" Respondeu colocando a vela em cima de uma das bancadas e pegou um pedaço de queijo para dar ao pequeno roedor.

"Vocês são muito estranhos." Anna respondeu descendo da bancada, ignorando completamente a ajuda que Hao lhe ofereceu para faze-lo.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho e prendeu o furão em uma espécie de gaiola que havia ali.

"Por que tem uma gaiola na cozinha?" Ela perguntou.

"Porque ele costumava fugir para cá e, muitas vezes, o restaurante está cheio demais para levarmos ele de volta para a sala do Marco." Hao respondeu, deixando uma fruta e um pouco de água para que o pequeno furão passasse a noite.

"Vocês, definitivamente, são estranhos." Tornou a repetir e sentou-se ali no chão, ao lado de Hao.

"Por que veio aqui pro Japão, Anna?" Hao perguntou olhando-a. "Digo...você tinha um bom emprego lá na Itália, não?"

"Sim, eu tinha." Ela respondeu. "Eu vim pra cá porque estava entediada." Respondeu com tranqüilidade. "E também porque eu não agüentava mais a Itália. Me disseram que o Japão era um país muito bom. Meu pai me disse para vir para cá e eu vim."

"Entendo." Ele disse com um sorriso calmo. "E conseguiu achar algo para matar o seu tédio?" Perguntou olhando-a e abriu um sorrisinho.

"Quem sabe?" Ela sorriu de volta e olhou-o fixamente.

E naquele instante o barulho da chuva simplesmente cessou para ambos. Não houve chuva. Não houveram trovões ou nada que pudesse interromper aquele momento. Nem mesmo o retorno da luz. Hao repousou a mão direita suavemente sobre o rosto de Anna e aproximou o rosto do dela até que os lábios se encontrassem em um beijo suave e caloroso. O pequeno furão apenas cobriu os olhos com as mãozinhas e virou-se de costas para os dois enquanto aprofundavam aquele beijo. Afastaram-se apenas por sentir o ar lhes faltar e sorriram abertamente.

"Parece que a luz voltou." Hao disse.

"Sim." Anna respondeu e apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele.

"Você gosta de praias, Anna?" Hao perguntou depois de um tempo, passando um dos braços pelo ombro dela.

"Sim. Mas apenas quando não há ninguém nelas." Respondeu. "Por quê?" Olhou para ele.

"Porque eu também gosto." Respondeu olhando para ela e sorriu. "Um dia iremos à praia." Ele disse.

"Iremos sim." Ela fechou os olhos.

"Boa noite, Anna." Ele disse apoiando a cabeça sobre a dela.

"Boa noite, Hao." Ela respondeu, encolhendo-se mais próxima dele.

E assim acabaram por adormecer. Foi apenas na manhã seguinte que Anna acordou com o cheiro de ovos e bacon naquela cozinha. Olhou em volta e não enxergou Hao. Tratou de esfregar um dos olhos e ergueu-se, ajeitando o sobretudo dele sobre os ombros.

"Ohayo!" Ele disse animadamente e estendeu para ela um prato com o café da manhã já pronto.

"Está acordado há muito tempo?" Ela perguntou colocando o prato sobre uma das bancadas.

"Apenas o suficiente para preparar este delicioso café da manhã." Ele respondeu sorrindo e pegou o outro prato para si, indo até a geladeira e pegando dois sucos de caixinha.

"Não é tanto tempo quanto pensei." Ela respondeu e pegou um dos sucos da mão de Hao.

"Não." Ele respondeu sorridente e ambos se sentaram no chão para comer.

"Que horas são?" Ela perguntou enquanto comia.

"Pela altura do sol, imagino que sejam nove e cinqüenta e cinco." Ele respondeu.

"Por que tem tanta certeza desse horário?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas olhando-o.

"Porque, em exatos cinco minutos, o Marco vai chegar gritando para os quatro cantos do mundo que a nossa receita foi um sucesso e vai perguntar o que diabos está acontecendo para estarmos presos na cozinha." Ele disse com um sorrisinho. "E também porque o relógio diz." Ele apontou para um relógio de parede que havia ali na cozinha.

"Ah." Ela limitou-se a responder e terminou de comer, colocando a louça na pia, junto de Hao. "Você fala como se tudo fosse acontecer exatamente..." Antes que Anna terminasse de falar, as portas duplas da cozinha se abriram num estrondo.

"A receita de vocês dois foi um sucesso! O jornal vendeu mais cópias do que podemos imaginar! Esse restaurante estará lotado essa noite com pessoas de todas as partes da cidade, perguntando por essa receita!" Ele disse com animação. "E o que diabos vocês dois estão fazendo aqui na cozinha SOZINHOS?!" Ele exclamou indignado.

"...do jeito que eu previ? Pois é." Hao disse com um sorrisinho.

"Tanto faz." Ela respondeu olhando na direção de Horo, Chocolove e Ryu que estavam escondidos. "Pergunte para os seus funcionários escondidos atrás de você." Ela limitou-se s responder.

"Olha, Marco, o Terry veio pra cozinha essa noite!" Ele entregou o pequeno furão nas mãos de Marco. "A Anna até achou que fosse um..." A loirinha tapou a boca de Hao antes que pudesse proferir mais alguma palavra.

"Se você disser algo sobre aquilo, eu mesma tratarei de matá-lo da pior maneira possível, estamos entendidos?" Ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele e viu Hao menear positivamente com a cabeça. "Eu achei muito interessante o fato de você ter um furão." Ela completou.

"Uhn, entendo." Ele segurou Terry com uma das mãos, afagando de leve o pequeno furão. "Eu irei para a minha sala." Ele disse e saiu caminhando dali com o furão.

"Nós temos que..." Horo começou.

"Dançar ula para os fregueses!" Chocolove completou.

"Isso mesmo!" Ryu disse e os três iam saindo pela tangente quando Hao bloqueou a passagem pela porta.

"Mas já vão tão cedo, rapazes?" O sorrisinho de Hao era extremamente perigoso e assustador.

"Eu me lembrei que a minha mãe me ligou e pediu para eu encontra-la na rodoviária!" Horo disse, tentando sair pelos fundos.

"Mas eu acho que ela pode esperar um pouquinho, não é?" A voz de Anna soou tão medonha quanto a do próprio Hao, e tudo o que puderam escutar foi o barulho de coisas se quebrando e o grito dos três.

"Senhorita Anna, tem um minuto?" Marco apareceu ali na porta da cozinha, olhando para ela. Estava sério. Talvez até mais do que o normal.

"Eu já estou indo, Marco." Ela respondeu e largou Horokeu no chão, em cima dos outros, mas parou na porta. "Termine de castiga-los por mim, Hao." Ela disse antes de sair.

"Pode deixar!" Ele respondeu com um sorrisinho e logo os gritos voltaram a ser ouvidos.

**X**

"O que houve, Marco?" Anna perguntou, adentrando na sala logo depois do loiro e sentou-se na cadeira indicada por ele.

"O seu pai ligou, senhorita." Ele disse com seriedade.

"E...?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele disse que conseguiu comprar aquele terreno em Paris, na França." Marco respondeu. "Ele queria erguer um restaurante lá, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, mas o que tem?" Continuou a perguntar, mas já se mostrava impaciente com tanta enrolação.

"Ele quer que você dirija aquele restaurante. E quer que você seja a Chef de lá." Marco disse sem mais delongas.

"Não pode estar falando sério..." Ela pareceu..surpresa. Em outros momentos, estaria feliz por isso. Mas agora... "Quando ele quer que eu vá pra lá?"

"Ele pediu para que eu separasse a passagem do vôo que saísse o mais rápido possível." Ele respondeu.

"E isso será a que horas?" Ela revirou os olhos.

"Em trinta minutos, o motorista estará aqui para te buscar e o avião partirá do aeroporto de Tókyo." Marco respondeu. "Se tiver que se despedir, peço para que seja breve."

"Não, eu não tenho que me despedir. Não diga nada a ninguém, está me ouvindo? Eu irei arrumar as minhas coisas que estão aqui e passarei no hotel com o motorista, para pegar as coisas que estão lá." Ela disse com calma.

"Isso não será necessário. Já pedi para que todas as suas coisas do hotel fossem trazidas para cá." Marco disse.

"Melhor ainda." Ela ergueu-se. "Era só isso, Marco?"

"Só." Ele respondeu.

"Então eu estou indo." Ela disse com tranqüilidade e caminhou até a porta.

"Nem mesmo para o Hao?" Ele perguntou.

"Principalmente o Hao." Ela respondeu e saiu dali, quase esbarrando com Horo que carregava algumas coisas do estoque para a cozinha. "O que está fazendo no meio do caminho?" Ela desviou-se e não esperou resposta dele.

**X**

"A Anna está demorando..." Hao comentou, enquanto preparava a lista de sugestões do dia.

"Eu não sei se ela volta não." Horo comentou, quando entrou na cozinha.

"Como assim?" Hao lançou para ele um olhar sério. Sério demais. "Explique-se." Segurou-o pela gola da camisa, suspendendo-o no ar.

"Vamos nos acalmar, rapazes." Ryu separou os dois.

"Vamos nos aclamar capazes." Chocolove disse e recebeu um soco – merecido – de Hao.

"Eu ouvi o Marco dizendo para a Anna que um vôo estaria esperando ela no aeroporto em 30 minutos, Hao. Mas isso já deve fazer uns 15 minutos." Horo disse.

"E por que você não veio me dizer?!" Pareceu indignado. "Eu nunca vou chegar no aeroporto em 15 minutos! É do outro lado de Tókyo!" Hao disse.

"Nunca diga nunca, patrão Hao." Ryu disse com um sorrisinho e jogou as chaves da moto para ele.

"Ryu..." Hao olhou para ele.

"Eu ligarei para um amigo que trabalha no aeroporto e direi para ele preparar uma farda de piloto." Chocolove disse com um sorriso.

"Chocolove..." Hao tornou o olhar para o outro.

"E eu ligarei para um amigo meu que é guarda de trânsito e vou pedir para ele abrir caminho!" Horo fez um positivo com o polegar para Hao.

"Horo..." Hao olhou para os três. "Muito obrigado, meus amigos." Ele disse antes de sair pela porta dos fundos.

"Hao!" Ouviu a voz de Marco ali.

"Não tente me impedir!" Hao disse.

"Eu só ia dizer para não pegar a avenida principal. Houve um acidente lá e está impossível passar." Marco acenou para ele.

"Pode deixar!" Ele montou na moto de Ryu e saiu à toda velocidade na direção do aeroporto.

No caminho, encontrou o guarda de trânsito que era amigo de Horo e, já no aeroporto, encontrou o amigo de Chocolove que lhe arranjou uma farda que caiu como uma luva. Ele indicou onde era o vôo e Hao entrou na cabine antes que Anna o visse.

"Esse vôo está demorando demais para sair." Anna revirou os olhos e chamou pela aeromoça. "O que este piloto está fazendo que o vôo não sai?"

Antes que a aeromoça tivesse chance de responder, uma voz foi ouvida por todo o avião.

"Peço desculpa pela demora, meus caros passageiros. Tivemos alguns problemas técnicos que já foram resolvidos e estaremos partindo em breve. Peço para que todos se acomodem em suas cadeiras e, durante o vôo, procurem não ficar zanzando pelo avião. Também não é permitido vir até a cabine do piloto." Ele disse e então a voz cessou.

Anna ficou...estática ao ouvir aquela voz. Estava errada. Tinha que estar errada. Quis acreditar nisso profundamente, mas...algo dentro de si queria acreditar que aquilo era verdadeiro. Ergueu-se da cadeira quando o avião já havia partido.

"Senhorita, peço para que não fique caminhando pelo avião. Se quiser algo, basta me chamar." A aeromoça disse, mas Anna pareceu ignora-la completamente, caminhando até a cabine de vôo. "Não é permitida a entrada aí. Senhorita! Senhorita!" Mas Anna não escutou. Deixou a aeromoça de lado e abriu a cabine.

Dois rostos idênticos e um não tão idêntico olhavam para Anna.

"Você demorou..." Hao abriu um sorrisinho para ela e ergueu-se da cadeira.

"Como você...?" Anna arregalou os olhos, olhando para Hao.

"Eu tive ajuda dos meus amigos." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. "A propósito, este aqui é Yoh, meu irmão gêmeo, e este é Silver, meu tio." Disse com tranqüilidade. "Eu tive sorte que ambos estariam pilotando o seu vôo e eu tive ajuda do Chocolove para entrar aqui."

"Yo!" Yoh disse com um largo sorriso e Silver apenas acenou. Nenhum dos dois podia perder a atenção por estarem pilotando o avião.

"Por que fez isso...?" Ela perguntou. "Você vai deixar tudo pra trás...o seu emprego, seus amigos...tudo." E baixou o rostinho.

"Porque eu quero ficar com você." Ele respondeu aproximando-se e afagou-lhe o rosto com cuidado.

"Mas..." Anna ia dizer algo, quando Hao recostou os lábios sobre os dela, dando-lhe um curto beijo.

"Shh..." Ele repousou o indicador sobre os lábios dela. "Emprego eu posso arranjar outro, e meus amigos sempre estarão esperando por mim. Além disso, nós temos que ir a praia juntos, não é?" Hao disse com um sorriso.

"Obrigada..." Ela murmurou baixinho e abraçou-o.

"Podemos seguir caminho, Hao?" Silver perguntou.

"Podemos." Ele respondeu. "Vamos para a França em busca de um novo destino."

Em pensar que isso tudo começou com ódio a primeira vista em uma cozinha...quem diria que terminaria assim, em busca de um novo destino? Apenas o tempo dirá o que o destino reserva para ambos.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse é o capítulo final da fic que escrevi pro desafio. Eu não gostei muito do final. Talvez eu até mude ele, sei lá. Mas a fic ficou legalzinha, eu até gostei dela um pouquinho XD

Quem leu até aqui pode deixar um review pra mim, né? 3

Enfim, até a próxima fic!


End file.
